marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strażnicy Galaktyki (film)
1 sierpnia 2014 1 sierpnia 2014 |budżet = 175.9 mln USD |boxoffice = 774.2 mln USD |poprzednik = link=Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz|100px |następca = link=Avengers: Czas Ultrona|100px |producent=Kevin Feige }} Strażnicy Galaktyki (oryg. Guardians of the Galaxy) – pierwszy film o Strażnikach Galaktyki, wydany w 2014 roku, wchodzący w skład fazy drugiej. Autorką scenariusza jest Nicole Perlman, która prace nad nim rozpoczęła w 2009 roku. Producent Kevin Feige po raz pierwszy publicznie wspomniał o możliwości zrealizowania filmu o Strażnikach Galaktyki w 2010 roku, zaś podczas Comic-Conu w San Diego w lipcu 2012 Marvel Studios zapowiedziało, że znajduje się on w produkcji. W październiku do napisania scenariusza i reżyserii zatrudniono Jamesa Gunna. W lutym 2013 w roli Petera Quilla obsadzono Chrisa Pratta. Zdjęcia rozpoczęły się w lipcu 2013 roku w angielskim Shepperton Studios, następnie przeniosły się do Londynu, a zakończono je w październiku. Postprodukcja została ukończona 7 lipca 2014. Film spotkał się z pozytywnym przyjęciem krytyków i okazał się komercyjnym sukcesem, zarabiając na całym świecie 774.2 miliona dolarów, będąc najbardziej dochodowym filmem superbohaterskim 2014 roku, jak również drugim najbardziej dochodowym filmu 2014 roku w Ameryce Północnej. Strażnicy Galaktyki chwaleni byli za humor, ścieżkę dźwiękową, efekty specjalne, reżyserię i aktorstwo. 5 maja 2017 roku została wydana część druga oraz zapowiedziana część trzecia. Obsada * Chris Pratt jako Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana jako Gamora * Dave Bautista jako Drax * Vin Diesel jako Groot * Bradley Cooper jako Rocket * Lee Pace jako Ronan * Michael Rooker jako Yondu * Karen Gillan jako Nebula * Djimon Hounsou jako Korath Ciekawostki * Do roli Petera Quilla (Star Lorda) byli brani pod uwagę: Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Lee Pace, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, John Krasinski i Glenn Howerton. * Do roli Draxa Niszczyciela byli brani pod uwagę Isaiah Mustafa, Brian Patrick Wade i Jason Momoa. Postać tę chciał zagrać Djimon Hounsou, który ostatecznie wcielił się w Koratha the Pursuera. * Olivia Wilde odrzuciła propozycję wystąpienia w roli Gamory. Zanim angaż ostatecznie otrzymała Zoe Saldana, w przesłuchaniach wzięły udział Gina Carano, Rachel Nichols oraz Adrianne Palicki. * Do podłożenia głosu Rocketa Raccoona brani byli pod uwagę Adam Sandler, David Tennant, Sharlto Copley, Jim Carrey i H. Jon Benjamin. * W ramach przygotowań do swojej roli Chris Pratt rozpoczął intensywne treningi i przeszedł na dietę, w wyniku czego schudł ok. 27 kg. Reżyser James Gunn wyznał, że aktor wypadł na castingu tak dobrze, że otrzymałby rolę nawet bez drastycznej diety. * Robert Downey Jr. miał gościnnie pojawić się w filmie jako Iron Man, jednak ostatecznie odmówił ponownego wcielenia się w tę postać. * Na potrzeby roli Karen Gillan ogoliła sobie głowę. * Gdy Dave Bautista, kulturysta i zapaśnik, otrzymał rolę Draxa Niszczyciela, rozpoczął dodatkowy kurs aktorstwa, aby przygotować się do swojego występu. * W czasie kręcenia jednej ze scen walki Zoe Saldana (Gamora) prawie połamała żebra Chrisowi Prattowi (Star Lord). Zapomniał on założyć ochraniaczy i nie wspomniał o tym aktorce, aby nie osłabiała wyprowadzanych ciosów. W wyniku kopnięcia i upadku Pratt doznał stłuczenia żeber. * Vin Diesel wyznał, iż podkładając głos do filmu ponad tysiąc razy wypowiedział kwestię: "I am Groot". * Chris Pratt (Star Lord) i Dave Bautista (Drax Niszczyciel) przygotowywali się do sceny swojej walki ponad dwa miesiące. Jednak w dniu kręcenia reżyser zdecydował, iż choreografię należy całkowicie zmienić i aktorzy mieli tylko kilka godzin na jej opanowanie. * W jednej z pierwszych scen Peter Quill chwyta szczura i trzyma go w dłoni. Pomiędzy ujęciami zwierzę znika i raz jeszcze się pojawia. * W jednej ze scen fryzura Novy Prime kilkakrotnie zmienia się pomiędzy ujęciami. * Peter Quill został uprowadzony przez kosmitów w 1988 roku. Kasetamagnetofonowa, którą miał wtedy przy sobie, to model TDK CDing-II, który został wprowadzony do sprzedaży dopiero w 1993 roku. * Zdjęcia do filmu kręcono w studiach filmowych w Shepperton i Longcross oraz w Londynie. * Zdjęcia kręcono od 9 lipca do 11 października 2013 roku. * W filmie „Nigdzie” jest rezydencją Kolekcjonera. W komiksie to baza Strażników Galaktyki. * Glenn Close zdecydowała się na udział w filmie z powodów finansowych, aby móc potem brać udział w ciekawszych dla niej, ale mniej lukratywnych produkcjach. Kategoria:Filmy fazy drugiej Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki (film) Kategoria:Wydane filmy